


Bigger on the Inside: A Doctor Who Scat Fic

by test_account_please_ignore



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But only a bit, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diarrhea, EFRO, F/M, Farting, Masturbation, No Hardcore Scat, Once again sorry, Scat, Wetting, messing, seriously sorry to everyone who isn't into this, shitting, which is 99 percent of you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/test_account_please_ignore/pseuds/test_account_please_ignore
Summary: Rose Tyler falls victim to a strange quirk of the TARDIS that she somehow enjoys. So does the Doctor.If you read the title and proceed anyway, that's on you.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 12





	Bigger on the Inside: A Doctor Who Scat Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a pretty weird (read: disgusting) premise. Please turn around now if you aren't into it. Additionally, this is not only a fic about shit, but it is also shit. Please do not look for particularly high quality here: you will be disappointed. Thank you for your cooperation.

The TARDIS had very nice bathrooms. Rose found hers to be luxurious. Or at least, it was a nice bathroom before Rose had to use it. Every week, almost by clockwork, Rose would need to devastate the poor toilet with an inhumanly large mass of dung. The floors would be wet with her piss, and stained by her inevitably messy underwear, which would be flung away by Rose as her arse expelled a brown horror, a not insignificant amount released before she even managed to sit down. Neither the sound nor the stench of this act were pretty. What’s more, Rose loved it. Everything about it. From the days before, when she could feel a mass of filth inside her, to the desperation as it begged to be released, to the climax as she finally allowed it all out. And to think she had almost given up time travel because of it!

  


* * *

  


Sat on the toilet with a great turd hanging out of her arse, Rose Tyler paid little attention to the shit, unaware it was one of the biggest she’d ever taken. She’d had to use the ladies in a supermarket with the TARDIS being way too far away to reach in time, and she’d thankfully just made it, although she was touching cloth when she removed her knickers. Rose pushed a little bit more, and after a brief crackle, it fell out, resulting in a plop that, to her disgust, splashed back to reach her bottom. After wiping, she got up and turned to flush, and noticed the large size of her poo. Frowning, she reached over to flush. It was definitely smaller than the TARDIS toilet, but she was sure these loos were normal size. Then, after flushing, she covered her mouth in shock, as her product simply remained, refusing to move an inch. Noticing the smell, she covered her nose and quickly left, hoping no one would witness her exit. She just couldn’t believe she could produce something so foul and massive. Three weeks later, she would wish she could produce something so small.

  


* * *

  


Travelling space and time seemed like a dream. Rose did notice her poos gradually getting bigger but she did her best to hide it and ignore it. Then, in perhaps the most embarrassing moment of her life, the Doctor had asked about her shit. He explained an unexpected quirk of travel in the TARDIS: Rose would become bigger on the inside too. Over time, she would take bigger and bigger dumps, until every week she would have to spend at least an hour shitting her guts out in an unholy display of inelegance. This had scared the life out of her, and the Doctor told her he’d understand if she didn’t want to proceed with this indignity. But she stuck it out, and eventually came to the surprising conclusion that destroying toilets is hot as fuck. She then came again.

  


* * *

  


One regeneration later and the Doctor still had Rose Tyler as his somewhat gassy companion. He didn’t like that Rose constantly broke wind. It was teasing. He wanted more than that. He wanted to see Rose at her most unladylike and vulnerable. He wanted to smell how truly disgusting it must be when she used that bathroom. But he also wanted much simpler things, and he didn’t want to throw her away over his weird shit kink. Of course, he hadn’t exactly made much progress on the vanilla front either. He’d tell her eventually. Honest.

For now the Time Lord had to focus on overcoming his urges. He’d (very) briefly considered some horrible things, hidden cameras, locking her out, even just barging in. But he felt ashamed for even coming up with the ideas, and absolutely didn’t want to hurt or violate Rose. He had been able to somewhat justify using his imagination. Merely thinking about Rose couldn’t do any harm, and how could she find out? It was best for everyone this way. The absolute worst case scenario, she’d catch him wanking and have no clue just how disgusting the thoughts inside his head were. Course, that wouldn’t exactly be the best thing to happen, but no one could fault him for simply letting off some steam.

Fortunately for the Doctor, he had miscalculated.

  


* * *

  


“Finally back. Would’ve dragged on a bit less if you’d got the date right.”  
Rose and the Doctor stepped into the TARDIS, each exhausted.  
“I was only a few days off.” A tone that almost suggested genuine offence. “Given the vastness of time I think that’s still pretty impressive.” Rose laughed.  
“You could have looked it up!”  
“I did. Well, I did a couple of years ago. Well, a few decades. Still.”  
“I’ll see you in a bit yeah? After that I’m dying to use the loo.” This was followed by a particularly loud fart. She blushed. “Sorry.”  
“See you,” the Doctor doing his best to react normally despite it all.  
As Rose left, the Doctor felt himself grow hard, as he moved towards the TARDIS console and prepared to dematerialise. He continued to work, ignoring his arousal, before turning around to see Rose. Startled, he jumped behind the console in an attempt to hide his erection.  
“You scared the life out of me”  
“Sorry! I left my jacket in here.” Rose seemed equally shocked.  
“Its fine.” The Doctor awkwardly tried to force a laugh. He prayed she hadn’t seen anything.

Rose had absolutely seen something. She hurried to the toilet; she really was desperate. On the way though, she tried to forget, but she just couldn’t stop thinking about it. The Doctor had been very much aroused: that much was obvious. And she couldn’t shake the idea, the fantasy, that it could have been her. Ok, the idea that he fancied her wasn’t too far fetched. But the possibility that he got off on shit too? Fantastical. She put that to one side for a moment. That could wait until after she’d ruined another loo. And probably ruined another pair of knickers.  
And indeed it did wait until after. Specifically, as she touched herself atop the mound of shit that extended above the toilet seat, she imagined that he was there, that he had seen her. That particular fantasy was always quite effective.

  


* * *

  


A few weeks later and the Doctor broke his own rule. He never wanted to invade Rose’s privacy, but it had become a bit much. And so, a few hours after one of Rose’s epic shits, he snuck into her bathroom as she slept down the hallway. He knew he could be caught but he wasn’t thinking straight, having become ever more consumed by his fantasy.

The room had been cleaned spotless by the TARDIS, but it hadn’t managed to remove the smell, much to the Doctor’s pleasure. He sat down and pulled down his trousers, carefully stroking his cock.

  


Rose Tyler awoke with an urge to urinate, and quickly got up. Wandering down the corridor she heard something in her bathroom. It was him. And what’s more, the sounds he was making…  
She crept towards the door and listened carefully. The Doctor could be clearly heard. Wanking. She was about to say something when he heard him blurt something out. “Rose..” Rose almost couldn’t believe it. He was thinking about her! She listened for a while, but then she remembered why she’d come here in the first place. She was bursting, and she knew she’d have to confront this sooner or later. She knocked on the door. The Doctor froze.  
“Doctor?”  
Silence.  
“Doctor, I know what you were doing in there.”  
“Shit, err Rose, I was just.. this was the nearest bathroom and so I…”  
“You were wanking. To me.”  
“Rose I-”  
“Don’t worry. I err-” She paused for a second. “I’ve wanked to you before.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
A pause.  
“I know its awkward, but I really need a wee.”  
“Of course.” The Doctor got up, dressed, and opened the door.  
“Bloody hell it reeks in there! How can you stand it?” The Doctor shrugged. “Oh my god” she realised. “That’s why you were doing it in my bathroom!” The Doctor pretended to look confused, but Rose could tell she was right. “You’re well, not going to believe this, but.. I like that sort of thing too.”  
“You’re kidding.”  
“Nope. A few years of shitting so much that you come will do that to you.”

The Doctor’s face went from one of shame to one of pure glee. Involuntarily, he put his arms around her. Rose reciprocated. They hugged tighter and tighter. Rose began to leak and she didn’t care. Her knickers and then her jeans were soaked as they embraced, the warmth only adding to the intensity of this perfect moment. Eventually it came to an end, and Rose fully realised what she had just done. “I’m so sorry”  
“What for?” He raised an eyebrow. “Its only piss.”  
“Doctor…” She spoke quietly, still scared to admit it. “I love you.”  
“I love you, Rose.”  
“Would you.. help me clean myself up?”  
“It would be my pleasure.”

  


* * *

  


The next week was a wonderful agony as Rose teased what they both knew the Doctor wanted. Providing a particular joy to Rose, she liked to suddenly bring it up in polite conversation, so she could watch him struggle to maintain his composure. In the bedroom too talking dirty about such repulsive things got the Doctor ready very quickly. Of course, it had to wait. Rose wanted to put on a proper show for him, and that would take a while. She was just as desperate as him on the inside, but she knew she wanted to make her monster dump the best of her life.


End file.
